


This Is Just The Beginning

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marinka - Freeform, Multi, OT3, just pure fluff, warm fuzzy lovey dovey feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wakes up after their first night together and draws Makoto and Rin sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy fluff drabble of fluffness, I just had this idea in my head for a while and felt the need to write it out tonight. I just love the thought of how in love they all are uuuuuuuuugh so cuuuuuuuuuuute *coughs up a bunch of cotton* so much fluff send hellllppppp

For the first time ever, Haruka woke up before his alarm.

He felt well rested and energetic. He stretched and then let eyes drifted open, smiling to himself as he felt the weight of the other bodies in his bed. Looking to his side, he propped his head on his hand as he ate up the site of Makoto and Rin sleeping peacefully next to him. Makoto had a small happy smile on his face as he slept, and Rin had both their shirts bunched up in his hands as he snored lightly. Haru gently pried his shirt out of Rin’s grasp, kissing his knuckles before resting his hand on the bed next to him. He lightly brushed a thumb over Makoto’s hand, which was lying limp around Rin’s waist, then quietly rolled out of bed and turned off his alarm so as not to wake them.

He’d been immediately struck with the urge to capture them looking so peaceful, so he padded out to his bag to grab his sketchbook and pencils. When he returned, Rin had turned onto his side and latched onto Makoto, who’d wrapped his arm around Rin’s waist more securely. Haru smiled at them as he settled himself down at the end of the bed and began to sketch. He started with their faces, paying close attention to how Rin’s head tucked itself under Makoto’s chin, with his red locks falling just over his eyes. Makoto had his mouth open a bit, brown bangs pushed up in what would inevitably result in an adorable mop of bedhead later. Their eyes fluttered slightly as they slept, Rin muttered something incoherent, and Haru quietly continued to sketch as he drank in the sight of the loves of his life before him. 

He thought about the night before as he started on the long line of Makoto’s back. Saying it hadn’t been his plan to invite them over for dinner and get them a bit drunk would be a lie; he just hadn’t expected the plan to go so well. He’d needed a bit of liquid courage himself, since he’d planned to confess to both of them and maybe hope one of them would respond in kind. Then he’d only have to spend the rest of his life pining for one of them, instead of both. But he’d somehow blurted out that he wanted them both, and they had both somehow stumbled over similar confessions, and it ended up with all of them falling into his bed making out a lot. 

Their dinner was still sitting on the table, forgotten half way through, but Haru couldn’t have cared less. He’d be sure to clean it up before the other two got up, though, as Makoto would probably fret about wasted food and effort. He was like that though, and Haru wouldn’t trade it for the world. Rin would probably say something about it being worth the waste, and Haru would agree; he’d waste a million meals to be treated with this sight every morning if that’s what it took.

He was sure this whole ordeal would take a lot of work, with the three of them working out a relationship together, but as he sketched out the sharp lines or Rin’s body he felt like it would be worth every second. Having finished their torso’s, Haru flipped to a new page and started another sketch, this time a closeup of their faces. He paid loving attention be sure to capture every detail of each of them, with their faces so restful and close together. 

As he finished this sketch up, Rin began to stir. Yawning and stretching, Rin suddenly realized Makoto was next to him and his eyes shot open as his face turned beet red. He then blearily reached out for Haruka, and when he couldn’t find him to his side, propped himself up on his elbows and sighed in relief as the found him at the foot of the bed. Embarrassed that Haru had just witnessed his panic, he glanced to the side and tsk’d.

“I thought you’d taken off or something…”

Haruka smiled as he put his sketching supplies on the floor and crawled back up the bed. “Rin, this is my house.”

“I know that…. I dunno, was just worried….” Rin sighed as Haruka snuggled in closer and leaned in for a long, soft kiss. Rin’s hand found it’s way back to Haru’s shirt as he kissed him back. One of Haruka’s hands found it’s way to Rin’s at his chest, while the other twined his finger together with Makoto’s. When he broke away from the kiss, Rin sighed again happily and leaned back on the bed, wrapping his free arm around Makoto as the brunette slowly stirred from sleep. He hazily glanced up to Rin and Haruka and smiled, closing his eyes again and pulling them both in close. Rin placed a kiss on the top of his head as Haru leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Makoto hummed happily as he cuddled in closer.

“Mmmmmm very good morning.”

“Good morning, Makoto.”

“Morning gorgeous.”

Makoto chuckled as Rin started to pepper kisses over his forehead. Haru got out of bed for a second time that morning and started to head for the door.

“Hey, Haru, where’re you going?”

“I’m gonna make breakfast in bed.”

“Mmmmm, are we always going to get this spoiled?” Makoto questioned teasingly and Rin whooped and buried himself deeper under the covers. 

Haru simply smiled in response before leaving the room. He figure he could start getting used to waking up this early.


End file.
